Always You (in every universe)
by Oxeye
Summary: Terdapat berbagai macam dunia alternatif yang terjadi di semesta ini. Dan di setiap dunia tersebut, Samuel dan Jihoon selalu menemukan satu sama lain (SPY PART 2 IS UP!)/ Samhoon / Samuel x Jihoon / Produce 101 Fanfiction / oneshots
1. AlphaBetaOmega AU

_._

 _._

 _._

 _Terdapat berbagai macam dunia alternatif yang terjadi di semesta ini. Dan di setiap dunia skenario tersebut, Samuel dan Jihoon selalu menemukan satu sama lain._

 _._

 _._

 _._

AU - Alternate Universe: Situasi yang berbeda dengan yang dibangun dalam kehidupan sebenarnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Alpha/Beta/Omega AU**_

"Jihoon."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jihoon, jangan seperti ini."

Yang dipanggil tetap bergeming.

"Jihoonku sayang, _the love of my life, my one and only omega,_ tolong dengarkan aku."

Merasa mereka tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan komunikasi satu arah seperti ini, akhirnya yang sedari tadi memanggil tanpa dihiraukan memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya dengan atau tanpa didengarkan oleh omega di depannya.

"Park Jihoon, aku mohon maafkan aku–Kim Samuel–alpha yang tidak bisa mengontrol hormonnya sehingga kelepasan saat... erm, bercumbu denganmu ini."

Jihoon yang sedari tadi diam langsung memerah begitu mendengar penjelasan blak-blakan dari alpha yang lebih muda darinya itu. Ia langsung berusaha mengontrol reaksinya tapi tentu saja Samuel langsung menyadari dan menyeringai.

 _Ugh, dasar alpha dan refleks cepat mereka,_ gerutu Jihoon dalam hati.

"Heh, kau tidak menyangka aku akan terang-terangan seperti ini ya?" kekeh Samuel.

"J-jangan tertawa!"

Samuel hanya tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya. Oke, kembali lagi ke permintaan maafku. Yah, sesungguhnya kau tidak bisa marah kepadaku karena hal ini, Jihoon. Maksudku, ini kan sudah kondisi biologis kita." lanjut Samuel sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Jangan beralih dari kesalahanmu, Samuel! Aku tahu kau bisa menahannya tapi kau tidak mau!" tuding Jihoon sebal.

" _Well,"_ Samuel menyeringai, menunjukkan taringnya. "Siapa yang bisa menahan diri jika sedang bersamamu?"

"Kau menyalahkanku?" balas Jihoon, bibir merahnya mencebik. Samuel pikir wajahnya yang cemberut sangat lucu. "Kau terlalu banyak meninggalkan tanda pada leherku, Samuel! Kalau ayah dan ibuku tahu-"

"-mereka akan benar-benar memisahkan kita secara permanen seperti Romeo dan Juliet, ya, ya, aku tahu." lanjut Samuel sambil mendengus.

Meskipun sudah mengetahui hal itu, ekspresi Jihoon tetap berubah menjadi sendu ketika mendengar Samuel mengatakannya.

Benar. Kalau keluarga mereka tahu, habislah sudah hubungan mereka.

Samuel yang tak kuasa melihat Jihoon yang selalu ceria memasang raut wajah seperti itu, mengulurkan tangannya dan membawa Jihoon ke dalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Samuel, deru nafasnya menggelitik pelipis Jihoon. "Aku memang bodoh dan ceroboh. _I should have known better."_

Jihoon menggeleng, "bukan semuanya salahmu. Aku juga terlalu terbuai." balas Jihoon. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Samuel, menghirup aroma yang selalu dapat menenangkannya.

"Aku benci kenapa orang tua kita harus bermusuhan." geram Samuel. "Aku juga benci pada semesta yang menjadikan kita sebagai ' _mate'_ tapi ditentang oleh keadaan."

"Sssh," Jihoon mengusap punggung Samuel berusaha meredamkan amarahnya. "Kita akan dapat melalui semuanya, Samuel. Ada alasan kenapa kita ditakdirkan menjadi ' _mate'_ dan meskipun seluruh dunia menentang kita, kita pasti akan selalu bisa menemukan jalan untuk kembali bersama."

Mendengar hal itu, meskipun ia tahu kenyataannya sulit, berhasil membuat Samuel sedikit lebih yakin.

Samuel menghela napas, "kau benar. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, hyung. Aku mencintaimu."

Jihoon tersenyum sendu, "aku juga mencintaimu, _my alpha."_

* * *

 **Note:**

 **I've decided to make this into one drabble per chapter!**

 **I hope you like this one!**


	2. Hogwarts AU

_**Hogwarts AU**_

 _"Oh, Merlin, please not him again."_ erang Samuel. Ia cepat-cepat mengubah jalurnya berbalik menuju arah yang berlawanan. Berharap sosoknya berhasil tenggelam diantara puluhan murid berjubah hitam lainnya di lorong. Namun, tentu saja keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya.

"Muel!" pekikan merdu (seriously _, bagaimana caranya pekikan bisa terdengar merdu?!_ , batin Samuel) dari seorang pemuda bagai membelah gerombolan murid menjadi dua, menyediakan jalan bagi pemuda bersuara merdu tersebut untuk menghampiri Samuel.

Samuel berusaha untuk tidak merutuk keras.

"Muel, kenapa tidak menungguku?" rajuk pemuda yang sekarang sudah berjalan beriringan dengan Samuel. Matanya yang berbinar seperti mata kelinci itu menatap dalam pada Samuel.

"Untuk apa aku menunggumu? Kita saja tidak berteman!" tukas Samuel.

Jihoon yang mendengar nada kasar Samuel langsung mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Memasang wajah imut dan memelas.

Samuel sadar betul mereka sedang menjadi tontonan dari murid lain. Seperti menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi yang lain sebenarnya sejak hari pertama murid Beauxbatons tiba di Hogwarts. Murid Beauxbatons banyak yang berketurunan veela dan mereka datang ke Hogwarts untuk program pertukaran pelajar. Dan semenjak itu juga, Jihoon, keturunan _veela_ yang memiliki pesona dapat memikat baik perempuan maupun lelaki, berusaha mendekati Samuel tiap ada kesempatan.

"Hei Samuel jangan jahat-jahat dong ke Jihoon!" seru Jinyoung yang langsung diamini oleh beberapa siswa lain.

 _Bagus. Dia mengeluarkan pesona_ veela- _nya dan berhasil membuatku terpojok lagi,_ dengus Samuel dalam hati.

Samuel merasa tidak nyaman ditatap tajam oleh penggemar Jihoon yang cemburu akan dirinya.

"Ikut aku." Samuel menarik tangan Jihoon dan membawanya pergi dari tatapan para spektator. Jihoon yang senang akhirnya mendapat perhatian dari Samuel hanya mengangguk dengan semangat.

Sesampainya di balkon yang memiliki pemandangan ke arah _Black Lake,_ Samuel melepas genggamannya.

"Kenapa dilepas?" Jihoon merajuk lagi.

Samuel menanggapinya dengan dengusan kesal.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku? Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku tidak tertarik kepadamu!"

Jihoon hanya membalas dengan tatapan polos ( _atau sok polos? Cih,_ batin Samuel).

"Tapi aku suka Samuel." ucap Jihoon jujur.

" _Well,_ aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu. Kau punya puluhan penggemar yang rela melakukan apapun demi dirimu, dan kau malah menyukaiku?" Samuel menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak benar-benar menyukaiku kan? Kau hanya penasaran dan berusaha menaklukkanku karena aku tidak seperti orang kebanyakan yang jatuh pada pesona _veela_ mu. Aku yakin, kalau aku nantinya berhasil terjerat pesonamu, kau akan meninggalkanku dan mencari mangsa baru." cecar Samuel.

Jihoon yang mendengar hal itu merasa tertohok. Tidak menyangka pemuda Slytherin itu akan menganggapnya serendah itu.

"Jahat sekali kau, Samuel." ucap Jihoon. Matanya mulai berair.

Hati Samuel mencelos.

"Kukira kau orang baik, berbeda dari apa yang dibicarakan oleh yang lainnya. Ternyata aku salah." Jihoon menyeka airmata yang mengancam untuk jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Mungkin orang yang penyayang binatang belum tentu baik kepada sesama manusia."

Dan dengan itu, Jihoon berlalu. Meninggalkan Samuel yang terpaku mendengar semuanya.

Keesokan harinya, Samuel dan Jihoon memiliki kelas yang sama yaitu Kelas Ramuan. Samuel menyadari Jihoon yang berusaha agar tidak berada pada jarak dengan radius yang dapat dinilai 'dekat' dengannya. Biasanya dia akan mengambil tempat duduk disamping Samuel, tapi sekarang dia berada 3 bangku didepannya.

"Anak-anak, sekarang akan kutunjukkan kalian pada ramuan _Amortentia._ Ada yang dapat menjelaskan mengenai ramuan ini?"

Samuel mengangkat tangannya. Murid lain hanya memutar mata melihatnya. _Dasar murid kesayangan,_ pikir mereka.

" _Amortentia_ adalah ramuan cinta paling kuat di dunia."

Siulan dan godaan mulai terdengar di kelas.

"Ramuan ini memiliki aroma yang berbeda ketika dihirup oleh masing-masing orang, tergantung pada apa yang dianggap menarik atau objek afeksi bagi orang tersebut."

" _Well done,_ 10 poin untuk Slytherin!" seru profesor. "Nah, sekarang aku ingin kalian menghirup aroma dari ramuan ini dan memberi tahu bau seperti apa yang kalian rasakan. Dimulai dari dirimu, Nak!" tunjuk profesor pada Samuel.

Samuel maju kedepan dan mencondongkan badannya ke arah kuali berisi ramuan yang mengeluarkan uap itu, menghirup sedikit udaranya.

"Aku mencium bau embun pagi, rumput basah, dan..." Samuel mengernyit. Dua aroma yang dia sebutkan tadi masuk akal karena sebagai pemain Quidditch, bau yang identik dengan lapangan tersebut memang ia sukai, tapi aroma yang ketiga... "Aku juga mencium aroma... teh _Earl Grey?_ Dengan madu."

Aneh. Samuel tidak suka minum teh. Apalagi ditambah dengan madu. Jadi?

"Bukankah Jihoon selalu minum teh _Earl Grey_ dengan madu setiap pagi?" gumam Hyungseob yang dengan jelas dapat didengar oleh Samuel.

Tubuh Samuel terasa membeku dan dari sudut matanya ia melihat Jihoon memerah, jelas mendengar gumaman Hyungseob.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk, Nak. Nah ayo yang lain bergantian hirup ramuannya."

Selama temannya yang lain bergantian menghirup dan menyatakan jawabannya, Samuel tenggelem dalam pikirannya.

 _Bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan tidak menyukainya sama sekali._

"Aku mencium..." suara merdu menyadarkan Samuel. Ternyata Jihoon sedang mendapat gilirannya sekarang.

"Bau hujan, kertas perkamen, dan..." perkataan Jihoon terhenti seiring dengan mengembangnya merah di wajahnya. "aroma pantai? Seperti laut."

Samuel terperangah. Jihoon mencium bau khasnya. Siapa lagi di Hogwarts yang tercium seperti lautan? Samuel selalu menyalakan lilin aromatik berbau khas lautan karena mengingatkannya pada pantai California, pada rumah.

Aroma yang mereka cium mewakili perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Itu berarti... Jihoon benar-benar tulus menyukainya.

Dan Samuel...

"Kelas sudah selesai. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian. Selamat siang, anak-anak."

Begitu mendengar penutup dari profesor, Samuel segera melesat ke pintu kelas dan menunggu Jihoon untuk keluar kelas.

"Jihoon," panggil Samuel saat Jihoon hendak melewatinya. "Aku rasa kita perlu bicara. Dan juga... aku ingin meminta maaf."

Jihoon yang tertegun melihat Samuel yang mengajaknya bicara terlebih dahulu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ada apa?"

Samuel menghela napas panjang, "Aku ingin minta maaf atas perlakuanku selama ini. Aku menyadari aku sudah bertindak kasar kepadamu. Terutama karena kejadian kemarin."

Jihoon hanya diam saja, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya orang secantik dan mengagumkan seperti dirimu bisa tertarik kepadaku yang, _well,_ kau tahu sendiri kan. Jahat, dan super biasa-biasa saja."

Jihoon terkikik geli. "Tidak usah merendah. Mana mungkin seorang Kim Samuel 'biasa-biasa saja'? Maaf, aku tidak dapat mengoreksi pernyataan tentang dirimu yang 'jahat' paling tidak untuk saat ini."

Samuel yang merasa suasananya menjadi sedikit ringan berkat tawa Jihoon melempar senyuman kecil.

"Aku serius. Kau tidak sadar di klub penggemarmu saja ada Jinyoung, Haknyeon, dan laki-laki lain yang masuk jajaran primadona sekolah? Dan kau tidak perlu minta maaf, aku memang jahat kok kepadamu."

"Tapi bagiku Samuel yang paling tampan." ucap Jihoon, menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Samuel tidak tahu dirinya memiliki kemampuan untuk tersipu.

"Paling pintar, paling hebat, paling segalanya." sekarang Jihoon mulai merasa malu.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bilang kau penyayang binatang? Karena aku mendapatimu memberi makan pada semua burung hantu di kandang. Padahal sudah jelas mereka diberi makan secara rutin." Jihoon terkikik geli. Samuel baru menyadari matanya membentuk seperti bulan sabit ketika ia tertawa.

"Kau menyukaiku hanya karena itu?" Samuel tertegun.

"Yah sebenarnya bukan karena itu saja sih. Semakin hari seperti ada saja alasan untukku menyukaimu. Tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya kepadamu!" ucap Jihoon cepat. Wajahnya dibenamkan pada telapak tangannya. Dia benar-benar merasa malu menyatakan perasaannya seperti ini.

Samuel terkekeh, berusaha mencoba untuk sok keren padahal dia jelas-jelas ingin meleleh karena Jihoon benar-benar terlihat sangat imut saat ini.

"Dan setelah kejadian kemarin... apakah perasaanmu masih sama terhadapku?" tanya Samuel sedikit takut. Takut akan Jihoon yang berbalik membencinya ketika Samuel mulai memiliki perasaan kepada Jihoon.

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. "Kalau masih sama, tentu tidak. Ada sebagian perasaanku padamu yang hilang karena kemarin. Tapi untuk sepenuhnya hilang..."

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Samuel was-was menunggu jawaban Jihoon selanjutnya.

"...tidak semudah itu untuk menghilangkan semuanya. Apalagi setelah mendengar alasanmu bersikap seperti itu padaku, aku dapat memahaminya."

"Jadi..." Samuel tidak dapat menahan rasa sukacitanya. Ada harapan untuknya.

"Kalau aku ingin kita mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat bagaima- ugh!"

Tanpa aba-aba Jihoon memeluk Samuel erat. Mengalungkan lengannya di leher Samuel.

"Iya. Aku mau." gumam Jihoon, nadanya terdengar sangat malu.

Samuel hanya tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jihoon, menikmati kehangatan yang tersalur di antara keduanya. Ia tak sabar untuk sesi 'perkenalan' antara dirinya dan ehm, calon pacarnya, Jihoon.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Veela: makhluk setengah manusia dengan kecantikan yang luar biasa sehingga dapat memikat para manusia dengan pesona mereka.**

Nah, disini Jihoon itu **seperempat** veela, jadi dia punya lebih banyak keturunan manusia di darahnya.

Dan kayaknya aku gak ngelanjutin _Problem_ soalnya aku gak mikirin kelanjutannya gimana *ditimpuk* kebiasaan nulis spontan soalnya haha.

And anyway I hope you enjoy this one!


	3. Zombie Apocalypse AU

_Lari_.

Derap sepatu mereka dengan tanah tandus bersahutan satu sama lain.

 _Lebih cepat._

Suara di otak mereka berteriak, seakan menyoraki para peserta di kejuaraan lari.

 _Lebih kencang!_

Tuntut mereka.

 _Jangan menyerah! Jangan biarkan mereka menangkapmu! Jangan kalah! Jangan mati!_

 _Hidup_!

Satu hal yang mati-matian mereka perjuangkan.

.

 **Warning:**

 _Zombie Appearance;_ _Hinted Minor Character Death._

 _._

 _ **Zombie Apocalypse AU**_

Genggaman Samuel pada tangan lelaki yang terseok mengikutinya mulai dirasa sangat tidak nyaman. Basah dan lengket. Lagipula memang seharusnya begitu.

Tangan yang bertautan terlalu lama saja ketika berkeringat akan terasa lengket. Apalagi kalau darah ikut tercampur di dalamnya. Iya, kan?

Selain mereka berdua, teman-temannya yang lain berlari di belakang mereka.

Woojin, Hyungseob, Daniel, Dongho, Jonghyun, Seungwoo...

Samuel merasa ingin menangis.

Awalnya ada 12 orang di rombongan mereka. Saling menjaga satu sama lain meskipun pada awalnya mereka selalu berusaha untuk menang sendiri.

Wajar sebenarnya untuk merasa egois dan ingin menjadi yang terbaik. Di sekolah saja banyak orang yang seperti itu.

Tapi masalahnya, ini bukan sekolah. Bukan ajang untuk sekedar menjadi juara kelas atau jadi murid kesayangan guru.

Ini masalah yang lebih krusial.

Ini masalah hidup.

Atau hidup lagi–

 _ **GROAAAGH**_

–dan menjadi zombie.

"Cepat! Disana ada menara!" seru Dongho.

Langkah kaki mereka yang mulai terasa berat dan terseret terpicu untuk menambah akselerasi mereka kala bangunan yang menjulang di antara rimbunnya pepohonan terlihat. Menara air tidak cukup nyaman untuk bermalam, tapi pengemis tidak dapat memilih bukan?

Matahari yang mulai turun menguntungkan mereka. Zombie tidak dapat bergerak dengan leluasa saat petang jadi zombie-zombie sialan tersebut sudah kehilangan jejak mereka.

Satu persatu mereka menaiki anak tangga dengan tergesa. Meskipun sudah tidak ada zombie yang terlihat, mereka tetap ingin berjaga-jaga.

"Hah, akhirnya."

Deru nafas mereka saling bersahutan. Berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah mereka berlari sejauh enam? Tujuh kilometer? Mereka sudah tak dapat menghitungnya.

"Samuel, minumlah." Jihoon menyodorkan sebotol air yang sudah terisi penuh. Pasti mereka habis mengambil air dari tandon.

" _Thanks."_

Jihoon mengamati Samuel yang langsung meneguk habis airnya. Cahaya matahari yang mulai terbenam menyoroti sisi wajah pemuda itu, menegaskan fitur wajah tampan yang Jihoon kagumi sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu.

Jihoon merasa konyol. Disini mereka sedang terombang-ambing oleh ketidakpastian, berada di garis perang dengan sesuatu yang bukan manusia. Namun Jihoon masih sempat memikirkan masalah cinta? Jihoon ingin menampar pipinya untuk menyadarkan diri.

"Hyung, kau melamun."

"E-eh?"

Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya. Samuel sedang menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Kau terlihat capek, hyung." Samuel menyapukan jari-jarinya ke surai coklat Jihoon. "Sebaiknya kita tidur dulu. Daniel hyung bilang tengah malam kita harus bergerak lagi. Disini tidak sepenuhnya aman."

Tanpa seucap kata, Jihoon menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Samuel, dan dibalas Samuel dengan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Jihoon.

"Aku benar-benar lelah." bisik Jihoon. Dia tidak suka mengeluh, tapi hari ini benar-benar berat dan hangat tubuh Samuel membuatnya ingin bermanja sedikit.

Samuel menghela napas pelan. "Aku tahu, hyung. Sekarang tidurlah."

"Selamat malam, Samuel."

"Selamat malam, hyung."

Bunyi kecupan singkat di puncak kepalanya adalah hal terakhir yang Jihoon ingat sebelum lelap menguasainya.

* * *

 **Note:**

Maaf ya kalo nggak demen sama tema zombie-zombie begini soalnya aku suka sama Walking Dead hahaha.

Dan ini semua kumpulan drabble. Jadi kemungkinan besar nggak ada lanjutan dari drabble sebelumnya. Kecuali kalo aku dapet inspirasi sih.

Oiya, kalian juga bisa ngasih ide pengen AU apa, but please don't expect too much from me I'm still amateur T.T

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!


	4. Age Gap AU

_**Age Gap AU**_

 _Jihoon: 23 tahun_

 _Samuel: 17 tahun_

.

"Hey."

Jihoon menoleh. Seorang bocah berpakaian SMA sedang bersandar pada dinding tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Mukanya terlihat seperti bule. Matanya tidak berniat menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia terang-terangan memperhatikan Jihoon.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Jihoon basa basi. Jarinya menitikkan abu yang sudah menggumpal diujung batang rokoknya. Jihoon menangkap ekor mata bocah SMA tersebut mengamati gerakan jari lentiknya. Sekali lagi, bocah itu seolah tidak peduli dia tertangkap mengamati setiap pergerakan Jihoon.

"Hm... mungkin _kau_ bisa membantu dirimu sendiri."

"Maaf?" ucap Jihoon setelah menghembuskan asap nikotin dari hidungnya.

"Ini tempat yang sering dilewati petugas keamanan. Jadi sebaiknya kau matikan rokokmu dan carilah tempat lain yang lebih tertutup." Bocah itu menjelaskan dengan nada seolah-olah itu merupakan rahasia umum dan informasi yang seharusnya Jihoon tahu.

 _Well_ , Jihoon tahu hal itu, karena lorong di sebelah tempatnya bekerja ini memang biasa ia singgahi untuk sekedar melepas penat dengan menghisap batang tembakaunya. Ia juga sudah kenal dengan petugasnya. Lalu, permasalahannya apa?

 _Dan apa pedulinya bocah ini?_

"...oke, lalu tujuanmu mengatakan ini semua adalah...?" Jihoon benar-benar bingung.

Bocah itu mengernyit tidak percaya.

"Astaga ternyata kau seorang _troublemaker_ ya?" Decak bocah itu.

Jihoon yang sudah dilabeli seenaknya oleh orang yang baru ia temui (terlebih lagi masih bocah SMA) merasa tidak terima.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa seseorang yang merokok maka otomatis menjadikannya seorang _troublemaker_." Ucap Jihoon ketus. Sarkasme terdengar jelas di nada bicaranya.

"Ya ampun." Bocah itu menarik napas kasar. "Permasalahannya bukan pada merokok." lanjutnya. Kemudian seolah untuk menekankan ucapannya, bocah itu mengeluarkan satu pak rokok miliknya dari saku baju sekolahnya.

"Yang jadi masalah itu," ucap bocah itu lamat-lamat, seakan dengan begitu Jihoon akan mampu mencerna omongannya dengan jelas.

"Kau sebagai anak dibawah umur yang jelas-jelas dilarang merokok malah dengan bebasnya melakukan itu disini! Di siang bolong lagi."

Hah.

Jihoon benar-benar ingin menghajar bocah ini sekarang.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR, BOCAH?!" seru Jihoon menggebu-gebu. Rokoknya yang masih menggantung di mulutnya hampir terjatuh. Mulut dan hidungnya mengeluarkan asap seperti seekor naga.

"Ya tentu saja kau. Siapa lagi disini selain kita berdua?" tanya bocah itu. Ia cukup kaget dengan reaksi Jihoon sebenarnya.

"DASAR BOCAH!" geram Jihoon. Ia tergesa-gesa mengeluarkan kartu tanda pengenal dari dompetnya lalu menyodorkannya ke wajah bocah itu.

"Umurku 23 tahun, bocah! Seharusnya, aku yang menceramahimu soal merokok! Bukan kau!" seru Jihoon gemas.

Samuel melongo kala ia menyerap tulisan yang tertera di kartu itu.

"Wow, ini terlihat asli. Dimana kau memalsukannya?"

 **Doenggg**

 _Tuhan, salahkah aku jika menghajar anak kurang ajar ini?_ batin Jihoon.

"YAH! DASAR BOCAH SETAAAAN! AKU INI BENAR-BENAR 23 TAHUN!" Jihoon sadar dia sudah terlihat seperti orang kalap sekarang, tapi masa bodoh lah.

Bocah itu masih dengan setia memasang wajah bingungnya melihat reaksi berlebihan Jihoon. Pemuda yang sedang mencak-mencak di depannya ini memang terlihat muda. Apalagi semburat merah muda alami di pipinya itu benar-benar membuatnya terlihat imut.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku, aku juga merokok kok. Malah kalau kau mau, akan kuajak kau ke tempat aku biasa merokok." tawarnya. Meskipun pemuda di depannya ini tidak jelas, tapi dia tertarik untuk mengenalnya. Laki-laki imut dan merokok. Wow, kombinasi mematikan bagi bocah itu.

"Astaga kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Dan aku tidak sudi merokok denganmu!" tukas Jihoon sebal.

"Yah mana ada orang terlihat semuda dan seimut kau ternyata sudah 23 tahun?"

Eh, bocah itu keceplosan. Dia sudah hampir salah tingkah, tapi ternyata Jihoon sudah terlebih dulu melakukannya. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang memerah hingga telinganya.

"Nah kan," bocah itu menyeringai. "Mana ada lelaki 23 tahun memerah dengan cepat seperti itu? Karena gombalan anak SMA lagi."

Jihoon gelagapan. "A-aku... Kau... AKH SUDAHLAH!"

Sontak Jihoon langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan masuk ke kantornya lewat pintu samping dengan merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Bocah SMA itu tergelak melihat kondisi Jihoon. Benar-benar menarik.

"Namaku Kim Samuel! Kalau kau benar-benar bukan anak dibawah umur, aku akan menunggumu besok disini di waktu yang sama! Ayo merokok bersama!"

Jihoon yang masih dapat mendengar teriakan bocah itu dari balik pintu hanya mendengus kesal.

"TIDAK MAU! ENYAH SAJA KAU, BOCAH SETAN!"

Gelak tawa Samuel yang terdengar menandakan kalau dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas meskipun terhalang pintu.

Jihoon berusaha untuk tidak berpikir bahwa suara tawa Samuel membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Dan bahwa ajakan Samuel untuk 'merokok bersama' lebih terdengar seperti ajakan kencan.

Ugh, Jihoon harap dia tidak akan bertemu Samuel lagi.

Nyatanya...

"Ternyata kau benar-benar kerja disini ya? Ya sudah ayo merokok!"

Keesokan harinya Samuel sudah berdiri manis di depan pintu kerja Jihoon.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **MEROKOK DAPAT MENYEBABKAN KANKER, SERANGAN JANTUNG, IMPOTENSI, DAN GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN.**

Jadi jangan ditiru ya hehehehe ini hanya fiksi. **  
**

Anyway, i hope you enjoy this one! And review please? Hiks review disini lebih sedikit dari Problem T_T


	5. Royal AU

**_Royal AU_**

Samuel Arredondo Kim, putra mahkota dari Kerajaan Ares, sudah mengetahui takdir yang tertoreh pada namanya di usia sedini 5 tahun. Dia tahu, detik raganya disambut oleh dunia maka hidupnya sudah tak menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Terlahir sebagai putra mahkota dan pewaris tahta kerajaan mungkin bagi sebagian besar orang adalah anugrah. Bergelimang harta, menduduki kekuasaan tertinggi, dielukan dan dihormati oleh rakyatnya, dan masih banyak lagi. Singkatnya, dia akan menjadi seseorang yang memiliki segalanya.

Segalanya kecuali kebebasan.

Disinilah Samuel, duduk pada perjamuan makan malam yang digelar untuk memperbincangkan sesuatu yang akan mengubah masa depan kerajaannya. Lebih spesifiknya, mengubah hidup pangeran muda itu selamanya.

Dan juga, hidup pangeran muda yang sekarang sedang duduk manis di seberangnya.

Tak banyak yang Samuel ketahui tentang pangeran dengan paras serupa peri yang berada di depannya ini. Penasihatnya hanya mengatakan bahwa pangeran itu bernama Jihoon Park, putra mahkota dari Kerajaan Janus–salah satu kerajaan yang telah lama menjadi aliansi mereka. Namun tidak seperti Samuel yang merupakan seorang pewaris tunggal, Jihoon Park merupakan putra mahkota kedua dari kerajaannya dan tidak akan mewarisi tahta selanjutnya. Saudara kembar lelakinya yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya lah yang akan memimpin kerajaan Janus ketika ayah mereka lengser nanti.

 _Ting ting ting_

"Selamat malam untuk Kerajaan Janus, tamu terhormat kami yang sudah rela datang ke kediaman kami! Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, malam ini akan dibahas perjanjian kita untuk mengeratkan kedua kerajaan kita yang sudah lama hidup berdampingan dalam keharmonisan." ucap Yoon Jisung, penasihat Kerajaan Ares.

"Yang Mulia Raja Kerajaan Ares, Raja William, akan menyampaikan sesuatu."

Sesosok lelaki yang terlihat gagah dan berwibawa meskipun sudah memasuki usia kepala lima berdiri dari singgasananya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit tanda hormat kepada Raja Jonghyun dari Kerajaan Janus yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui," mulainya. "Kerajaan Notus sudah lama mengincar wilayah tanah yang telah menjadi milik dari Kerajaan Ares dan Kerajaan Janus yang terbagi rata sejak 50 tahun lalu."

"Dan baru-baru ini," nadanya menjadi lebih serius. "Kaki tanganku mendengar desus bahwa Kerajaan Notus berencana untuk merebut wilayah kita secepatnya."

Tarikan napas terkejut terdengar di ruangan itu. Kemudian bisikan-bisikan kecil mengalir sebelum semua orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka kembali ke Raja William.

"Dengan adanya ancaman tersebut, kita harus mempersiapkan pertahanan yang kuat untuk menghadapi serangan mereka yang dapat datang sewaktu-waktu. Maka dari itu, disini Kerajaan Ares mengajukan permintaan untuk semakin mempererat aliansi dan persatuan diantara kami dan Kerajaan Janus lebih dari sebelumnya seperti masa-masa yang lalu. Salah satu jalan untuk melakukannya yaitu dengan permintaan untuk mengikat tali persaudaraan kita, lewat pernikahan."

 _DEG_

Samuel tidak naif. Ia sudah mengira tujuan pertemuan dua kerajaan ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Namun tetap saja, ia terpaku ketika mendengar informasi itu.

"Putraku satu-satunya, Samuel Arredondo Kim, kuajukan untuk berada dalam satu ikatan pernikahan dengan putra mahkota kedua Kerajaan Janus, Pangeran Jihoon Park."

 _DEG DEG DEG_

Degupan jantung Samuel bahkan terdengar menggema di telinganya sendiri. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam gagang kursinya langsung berkeringat. Ia melirik ke arah Pangeran Jihoon untuk menilai reaksinya. Di depannya, keadaan Pangeran Jihoon sama terkejutnya dengan Samuel, walaupun setelah itu ia menata kembali ekspresi wajahnya menjadi tenang.

 _This is it_ , batin Samuel. _Hidupku benar-benar bukan milikku_.

Kemudian, semuanya seolah menjadi buram.

Beberapa saat ke depan berlalu dengan cepat dan lambat pada saat yang bersamaan bagi Samuel. Ia tak terlalu memperhatikan kelanjutan dari perbincangan ini. Setelah Raja Jonghyun memberikan restunya untuk menikahkan putranya dengan Samuel, acara dilanjutkan dengan jamuan makan malam yang akhirnya disajikan juga.

"Samuel," panggil ibunya saat ia melihat Samuel dan Jihoon telah menyelesaikan makanan penutup mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kau ajak Pangeran Jihoon berjalan-jalan? Taman di istana kita sangat indah saat malam hari."

Ibunya yang cantik itu menatap teduh pada Samuel. Samuel hanya balas menatap ibunya dengan senyum tipis yang tak mencapai matanya.

" _Of course, mother_." jawab Samuel sambil beranjak menghampiri Jihoon.

Samuel berjalan mengitari meja yang panjang itu dan perlahan berjalan menuju Jihoon. Jihoon yang juga mendengar perkataan dari ibu Samuel kentara sekali untuk tetap tenang. Untuk menutupi kegugupannya ia mengobrol dengan saudara kembarnya disampingnya.

Dalam sekejap Samuel sudah berdiri disamping kursi Jihoon dan berdeham.

" _My prince,_ " ucap Samuel. Ia mengulurkan satu tangannya kepada Jihoon seperti sedang mengundang seseorang untuk berdansa.

Kali ini Jihoon tak dapat menutupi ekspresi tersipunya.

"Oh!" seru Jihoon dengan pipi bersemu. "Tentu, Pangeran Samuel." jawab Jihoon dan menyambut uluran tangan pangeran tampan itu dan bersama-sama meninggalkan ruangan.

Keduanya berjalan menuju taman istana dengan Samuel berada sedikit di depan, menunjukkan jalannya.

Tak ada yang berbicara.

Jihoon sibuk memperhatikan interior dari istana yang berbeda dari miliknya. Sedangkan Samuel hanya berharap agar mereka segera sampai ke taman yang rasanya menjadi lebih jauh dari sesungguhnya. Tangannya yang masih menggandeng tangan Jihoon terasa menghangat.

Tunggu. Menggandeng?

"Oh," ucap Samuel menarik atensi Jihoon, tangannya perlahan mengendurkan genggamannya. "Maafkan kelancanganku karena tidak menyadari kalau aku masih memegang tanganmu. Aku harap kau tidak merasa tidak nyaman."

Samuel menatap Jihoon gugup.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja, Pangeran." jawab Jihoon sambil tersenyum kecil yang dibalas juga oleh Samuel.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya hingga tahap dimana suasananya menjadi sedikit canggung. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan berada di pihak mereka karena sekarang mereka sudah sampai di taman.

"Wow. Yang Mulia Ratu benar. Taman ini indah." sahut Jihoon. Matanya yang belo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman.

Samuel tertawa kecil. Mungkin karena ia sudah menikmati pemandangan ini setiap hari sehingga baginya taman ini biasa saja. "Ini belum apa-apa. Akan kuperlihatkan kau keindahan yang sesungguhnya di bagian taman yang lebih dalam."

Refleks, Samuel menggapai tangan Jihoon dan menuntunnya lebih jauh ke dalam taman.

Begitu sampai, Jihoon terperangah dan matanya semakin melebar melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sepintas terlihat seperti taman istana pada umumnya dengan halaman yang luas serta berbagai macam bunga-bunga dan tanaman eksotis lainnya. Terdapat kolam di tengah-tengah halaman yang merefleksikan cahaya bulan dan bintang yang menggantung di langit, dan diatas kolam itu terdapat jembatan batu dengan rambatan diatasnya. Namun yang membuat Jihoon lebih terperangah adalah tumbuhnya pohon-pohon yang mengitari kolam tersebut, bunga-bunga _bluebell_ menggantung dibalik dedaunan berwarna putih. Ajaibnya bunga _bluebell_ tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya yang berpendar bagai kunang-kunang.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Jihoon takjub. Tangannya terulur berusaha untuk menggapai satu bunga yang paling dekat dengannya sebelum menarik tangannya lagi ragu-ragu. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya, berpaling kepada Samuel di belakangnya.

" _Of course, my prince._ " jawab Samuel tersenyum.

Jari lentik Jihoon bergerak menyentuh kelopak bunga _bluebell_ yang bercahaya itu. Namun kala jarinya bersentuhan dengan kelopak itu, cahaya dari bunga tersebut meredup dan kelopaknya menguncup.

"Ya ampun!" ucap Jihoon panik. "Aku tidak bermaksud, Pangeran Samuel! Aku bersumpah aku hanya menyentuh-"

"Hahahaha." Samuel terbahak melihat ekspresi Jihoon yang ketakutan.

"Pangeran? Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Jihoon sedikit merajuk. Ia disini kebingungan setengah mati malah ditertawakan.

"Jangan khawatir, bunga ini memang akan menguncup ketika disentuh. Hampir sama seperti tanaman putri malu." jelas Samuel masih sedikit terkekeh.

Jihoon langsung terlihat lega dan berjalan menuju jembatan batu tersebut. Diatas jembatan batu itu tumbuh rambatan dari bunga _bluebell_ bercahaya itu sehingga jembatan itu tampak seperti memiliki tirai bercahaya.

"Aku suka disini. Sepertinya ini tempat yang baik untuk menyendiri ketika aku tidak bisa tidur." Ucap Jihoon pelan seperti lebih berbicara ke dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan khawatir." Tiba-tiba Samuel sudah berdiri disamping Jihoon. Ia menunduk dan mengamati angsa yang mengapung malas di kolam. "Taman ini akan menjadi tamanmu juga nantinya."

Kemudian Samuel menatap Jihoon lekat-lekat. "Istana ini juga akan menjadi rumahmu sebentar lagi."

Ucapan Samuel berhasil membuat detak jantung Jihoon berdegup lebih kencang. Ia lupa bahwa nantinya ia akan menikahi Samuel dan tinggal disini. Samuel masih menatapnya dan Jihoon berusaha memahami arti tatapan yang Samuel berikan kepadanya.

"Masalah itu..." Jihoon menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pernikahan ini?"

Samuel menghela napas panjang.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi." Ia mengacak rambutnya yang tergel dengan rapi, tampak sedikit kesal. "Memang hidup kita ditakdirkan seperti ini kan? Diatur dan dituntut untuk dapat melakukan apa yang diberikan pada kita dengan baik. Kita tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa."

Jihoon menatap Samuel yang bersandar pada jembatan dengan hati-hati. "Apa kau merasa terpaksa karena harus menikahiku?"

Samuel memicingkan matanya. "Memangnya kau tidak?"

Mendengar nada Samuel membuat Jihoon sedikit tergagap. "Yah maksudku ini lebih baik daripada dinikahkan pada raja tua atau putri yang cerewet."

"Dan juga," lanjut Jihoon malu, tapi matanya menyiratkan sekilas kekecewaan. "Kurasa kau sudah melupakan janjimu dulu."

"Janji apa?" sahut Samuel. Ia berdiri tegap dan beranjak mendekati Jihoon.

"Ah kan kau benar-benar lupa." Dengus Jihoon. "Aku tidak percaya aku kalah dari Woojin." Sungutnya.

"Woojin? Saudara kembarmu yang sama sekali tidak mirip denganmu tadi?" tanya Samuel yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jihoon. "Kalah apa? Astaga kau taruhan dengannya soal aku?"

Jihoon tertawa kecil dan mengusap belakang lehernya canggung. "Kami sama-sama bosan tadi."

"Oke, janji apa?" tuntut Samuel lagi tapi malah dibalas dengan gelengan keras oleh Jihoon. Samuel memutar matanya jengkel.

"Ohhh!" seru Samuel tiba-tiba. "Jangan bilang ternyata kita sudah berteman sejak kecil dan aku adalah bocah tengil yang tiba-tiba–tanpa komitmen atau apapun–berjanji kalau aku akan menikahimu ketika kita sudah besar nanti?"

Keadaan Jihoon yang langsung tergagap dengan wajah bersemu cukup menjadi jawaban dari dugaan Samuel.

" _Oh my God_." Gumam Samuel. "Aku tidak percaya aku menjalani kehidupan seperti pada cerita tragedi yang sering dibaca Jisung hyung."

"Sejujurnya aku cukup kecewa saat tahu kalau kau melupakanku." ungkap Jihoon. Bohong sekali sebenarnya karena Jihoon merasa hatinya sedikit retak ketika ia harus memperkenalkan diri seolah tak pernah saling mengenal Samuel di awal acara tadi.

" _Oh my dear prince, I'm genuinely sorry if you feel that way._ " Kata Samuel. Nadanya terdengar tulus. Bagaimanapun, telah memberi harapan semu pada seseorang tetap membuat Samuel merasa menyesal.

"Tapi jika ini dapat membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku tidak bermaksud melupakannya. Aku memang lupa pada sebagian besar memoriku saat masih berusia... aku rasa 8 tahun? Aku lupa. Aku bahkan lupa kalau aku _lupa_." Ucap Samuel dengan nafas yang perlahan memburu. Sepertinya membicarakan hal ini memicu suatu kenangan yang perih di masa lampau.

Menyadari Samuel yang seperti itu, Jihoon langsung meraih tangan Samuel untuk menenangkan Samuel.

"Jisung hyung bilang," nafas Samuel mulai sedikit teratur. "Dulu saat aku masih berumur 8 tahun ada perang besar yang terjadi pada kerajaan ini. Well, perang itu biasa. Tapi, lokasi perang itu biasanya jauh dari wilayah kerajaan kan? Namun tidak pada saat itu. Musuh berhasil memasuki pusat kerajaan hingga sampai ke dalam istana. Kurasa pemandangan mengerikan terjadi di depan mataku dan membuatku trauma. Sejak saat itu, orang tuaku berusaha menyembuhkanku dari trauma tersebut. Hingga akhirnya aku menjalani terapi untuk menghilangkan sebagian besar memoriku."

Jihoon semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Samuel. Ibu jarinya bergerak melingkar pada punggung tangan Samuel berharap itu dapat menenangkannya.

"Terapi itu berhasil. Aku berangsur-angsur membaik. Namun terkadang aku masih terbangun di malam hari dengan air mata dan peluh di seluruh tubuhku."

"Maafkan aku, Pangeran." Ucap Jihoon lirih. Ia merasa sangat egois karena hanya memikirkan dirinya tanpa tahu alasan dibalik semua ini. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pernah menderita sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti itu."

Samuel menatap ke dalam manik Jihoon yang berkaca-kaca. "Tidak apa-apa." Ia balas menggenggam tangan Jihoon. "Kau kan memang tidak tahu. Hah, sudahlah kita terlalu banyak minta maaf malam ini."

Jihoon mengangguk meskipun masih merasa sedikit tidak enak.

"Lagipula." Samuel mengusap pipi Jihoon lembut. "Pada akhirnya kan aku akan menikahimu. Dan kali ini aku tidak akan lupa." goda Samuel sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jihoon mencubit pinggang Samuel pelan. "Awas saja kalau sampai lupa." Sahutnya berpura-pura mengancam.

"Ehm, tapi." Lanjut Jihoon lagi. "Bolehkan kalau aku memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel 'Pangeran'? Dan kau juga bisa memanggilku dengan namaku saja. Rasanya sedikit aneh mengingat kita akan menikah tapi masih memanggil seformal itu." Ucap Jihoon sedikit merajuk.

Samuel terkekeh. "Tentu saja boleh." Jawabnya gemas sambil mencubit hidung Jihoon.

"Tapi aku akan tetap memanggilmu dengan ' _my prince_ '." Ucap Samuel dengan finalitas.

"Oh baiklah. Tapi kenapa? Tidak terbiasa kalau memanggil Jihoon ya?"

"Hm tidak. Bagiku, dengan memanggilmu ' _my prince_ ' rasanya seperti selalu mengingatkanku kalau kau itu milikku." Jawab Samuel menampilkan seringai nakal.

Jihoon mendengus sebal walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri dirinya senang setengah mati sekarang.

"Dasar gombal. Aku memang milikmu, Samuel."

"Aku tahu." Ucap Samuel tersenyum lembut sekarang. Jarak kedua wajah mereka sangat dekat.

 _"You're mine just like how I am yours, my prince."_

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 ** _terserah mau dibaca atau nggak. ini bakal panjang soalnya aku sekalian curhat (nangis)_**

1\. First of all, maaf kalo ini ga sesuai sama yang kalian harapkan huhu

2\. Sedih banget Samuel ga masuk. Sampe sekarang aku tetep nangis kalo liat ada foto/video Samuel dipeluk hyungnya. Aku nggak tega.

3\. Aku padahal udah teriak2 pas liat episode terakhir gara-gara moment SAMHOON SEBANYAK ITU WOY DAN KURANG AJAR SEMUA

4\. Terus akhirnya dihempaskan oleh realita gara2 akhirnya mereka harus kandas. Sama kayak jinseob juga

5\. Tapi ternyata kapalku yang lain yang diam2 menyelam malah berlayar habis Samhoon kandas, yaitu Guanlin/Jihoon. bgst emang. tapi aku seneng (yaiyalah)

6\. Teruntuk author jinseob, plis kalian tetap semangat dan tolong tetep nulis jinseob ya :') mereka otp pertamaku di broduce :")

7\. Pengen nulis Guanlin/Jihoon tapi masih bingung sama dynamic mereka.

8\. Dah. Kalo ada yang baca sampe sini makasih udah rela membuang waktunya untuk membaca curhatan dan ff bobrok ini :')

 **Review please? Thank you :)**


	6. Spy AU

_**Spy AU (or Hate-Love AU?)  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _Excessive use of swear words  
_

 _._

Samuel tidak pernah merasa sekesal ini pada lelaki yang sekarang tengah menikmati segelas _wine_ di tangannya itu. Lelaki yang berdiri diatas dek kapal yang sedang melaju pelan di kanal Herengracht seraya sesekali memejamkan matanya kala angin menyapa lembut wajahnya. Lelaki yang jelas terlihat sedang menikmati perjalanan kapal ini seolah sedang berada dalam sebuah tur dan dirinya merupakan seorang turis.

Dimana disitulah letak kesalahannya.

Lelaki itu bukan seorang turis.

 _Mereka_ berdua bukanlah turis.

Mereka **_bukan_** _(_ Samuel benar-benar memberikan efek _italic_ dan _bold_ di benaknya) sepasang turis dari Korea yang berlibur ke Amsterdam untuk bulan madu setelah melangsungkan pernikahan mereka di gereja kecil tempat Samuel dibaptis dulu di Los Angeles. Dimana pernikahan mereka dihadiri oleh keluarga dan teman-teman terdekat mereka saja. Dimana mereka sama-sama pakai tuksedo warna hitam dengan bunga anyelir putih terselip di kantong tuksedo mereka.

(" _Tunggu, aku ingin memakai jas putih."_

 _"_ For God's sake does it really matter _,_ Wink _? Lebih baik kita menyamakan cerita kita daripada orang-orang mencurigai kita sebagai pasangan yang bahkan sudah lupa dengan jas pernikahannya sendiri padahal baru kemarin menikah.")_

Namun nyatanya sekarang penampilan mereka sudah seperti selayaknya turis lengkap dengan kamera DSLR yang menggantung di leher Samuel dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung lelaki tadi. Dan juga... cincin yang sama-sama melingkar di jari manis mereka.

" _Don't get too comfortable there, Wink. We're not here for a vacation. We came here for_ work _."_ desis Samuel ketika ia sudah berada di samping lelaki itu. Ia mengucapkannya dengan pelan, seolah takut ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum manis yang sayangnya terlihat jelas kepalsuannya di mata Samuel. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu. Aku tahu levelmu jauh dibawahku tapi apa kau sebodoh itu untuk menghancurkan penyamaran kita?"

Samuel yang mendengar nada penuh penghinaan keluar dari mulut manis lelaki itu mati-matian menahan amarahnya.

" _Shut your mouth,_ Jihoon. _"_

Lelaki yang ternyata bernama Jihoon itu hanya tersenyum miring dan meneruskan meminum _wine-_ nya.

"Kau jelas ingat bahwa Bos bilang pada kita untuk sekaligus menganggap misi ini sebagai _short break._ Jadi aku hanya mendalami peranku saja disini. _I don't get what are you fussing about, Deer."_ ucap Jihoon dengan nada mengejek.

 _Kurang ajar,_ batin Samuel. Jihoon dapat dengan bebas memanggil Samuel dengan _code name-_ nya karena pelafalan kata 'Deer' dan 'Dear' tidak ada bedanya. Dan karena situasi sekarang dimana mereka adalah sepasang pengantin baru (Samuel ingin muntah setiap mengatakannya) maka Jihoon akan dengan sengaja terus menggunakan 'panggilan sayang' tersebut.

(" _'Deer'? My code name is 'Deer'? Why can't it be 'Stag'? It is way cooler, Boss."_

" _You are 'Deer' b_ _ecause you fucking look like a deer in the headlights. Now get the fuck out of my office.")_

 _"I fucking hate you."_ desis Samuel dengan penuh kebencian.

 _"Oh I love you too, Deer."_

* * *

Sekarang mari melakukan kilas balik sejenak.

Ya. Samuel dan Jihoon adalah mata-mata yang sekarang sedang dalam misi untuk mengungkap kasus korupsi yang dilakukan oleh anggota legislatif Korea. Sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka yang menangani kasus ini karena kasus korupsi anggota dewan tidak pernah berskala kecil. Namun ketika sang tersangka tiba-tiba melarikan diri ke Amsterdam, Samuel dan Jihoon yang merupakan agen terbaik yang bekerja pada kasus ini dikirim untuk mengawasi jejak mereka. Dan apabila situasinya menguntungkan, menangkap tersangka tersebut.

Yang menjadi permasalahan disini adalah identitas penyamaran yang diberikan kepada mereka.

"Sepasang kekasih homoseksual yang baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan di Los Angeles karena sayangnya negara kita ini masih konservatif." ucap bos mereka santai sambil menghisap cerutu kunonya.

" _Pardon?"_

Samuel menangkap dengan jelas info yang dilontarkan oleh bosnya itu. Tapi ia masih berharap kalau siapa tahu ia salah dengar. Disampingnya Jihoon menatap bos mereka seperti baru melihat hantu.

"Aku tahu kalian selalu bersikap seperti ingin saling membunuh kepada satu sama lain. Tapi keputusanku final. Kalian akan menjadi turis yang sedang bulan madu di Amsterdam. Detail dan semua informasi penyamaran kalian nanti akan diberikan oleh Woojin. _Now fuck off."_

Ketika mereka melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu dalam diam dan pikiran kalut, Woojin sudah menyambut mereka dengan semua perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan untuk terbang besok.

Bukannya Samuel atau Jihoon bertindak tidak profesional, malah mereka sudah pernah beberapa kali berperan sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan _partner_ mereka masing-masing sebelumnya. Saat ada misi di Hongkong tahun lalu, Samuel dipasangkan dengan Daehwi sebagai kekasih, lain waktu dia bersama dengan Justin (meskipun mereka lebih seperti anak kembar saat itu). Jihoon juga sudah 'menikah' dengan Jinyoung di Boracay, lalu pernah juga dengan Guanlin di New York, dan baru kembali dari 'bulan madu' dengan Daniel di Bolivia.

Jadi sebenarnya masalah utamanya bukan pada identitas penyamaran mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun _dengan siapa_ mereka memerankannya.

Samuel itu kompetitif. Ia selalu ingin jadi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Dari umur 5 tahun ia sudah berlatih segala jenis bela diri. Umur 8 tahun ia sudah memegang pistol dan mahir menggunakannya di umur 9 tahun. Ia terjun ke lapangan pertama kali pada umur 13 tahun.

Intinya Samuel merasa ia lebih unggul dibanding Jihoon yang baru masuk lapangan di usia 15 tahun.

Tapi meskipun Jihoon terlambat direkrut, karir Jihoon dengan cepat melejit di agensi mereka. Ketika Jihoon berumur 18 tahun posisinya sudah sama dengan Samuel.

Dan sejak saat itulah Samuel mendeklarasikan Jihoon sebagai rival abadinya.

Kilas balik selesai.

* * *

"Apabila kau sedang dikejar, pergilah ke tempat ramai. Berbaur dan menghilanglah di tengah kerumunan orang."

Kata-kata yang diberikan kepada Samuel oleh ayahnya ketika ia masih berusia 10 tahun itu selalu otomatis terulang di pikirannya setiap ia dihadapkan oleh situasi pelik seperti sekarang ini. Penyamaran mereka terungkap dan sekarang mereka lah yang menjadi target bidikan di ujung pistol anak buah sang koruptor.

Samuel dan Jihoon berlari sekuat mungkin untuk mencapai alun-alun De Dam. Sekarang jumat malam dan menurut jadwal atraksi wisata yang Jihoon baca di buku panduan turnya maka festival musim semi sedang berlangsung sekarang. Tempat yang sempurna untuk menghilangkan jejak.

Beruntungnya, wajah mereka tidak terlihat dengan jelas oleh anak buah koruptor itu, hanya pakaian mereka. Maka selagi berlari mereka menanggalkan jaket mereka dengan cepat dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Beruntung yang kedua kali karena mereka sudah sampai di alun-alun yang ramai dan tidak ada polisi di sekitar mereka untuk mendenda atas tuntutan membuang sampah sembarangan.

Dengan kecepatan tangan bak pencopet ahli, Samuel berhasil menyabet satu topi dan satu syal dari salah satu stan. Jihoon yang melihat aksi kriminal tersebut merutuk dan dengan cepat melempar beberapa lembar uang ke meja stan itu yang diharapkan cukup untuk membayar barang-barang tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian Jihoon baru menyadari kalau uang yang ada di sakunya tadi bermata uang 'Won'.

"Cepat pakai syal ini!" Samuel melempar syal kepada Jihoon sedangkan dia memakai topi.

 _Shit._

Samuel merutuk dengan segala bahasa yang ia kuasai karena ia benar-benar merasa menjadi orang paling sial malam ini. Di depannya karnaval sedang berlangsung dan dengan efektif memblokir seluruh jalan dan lorong yang bisa dijadikan jalan keluar. Baru ketika ia berniat untuk menerobos barisan karnaval tersebut, matanya mengenali seragam polisi yang berjaga di sepanjang barisan karnaval.

" _Deer, they are getting closer!"_ Jihoon memekik dengan penuh kepanikan.

" _Fuck, I know! Do you have any idea?"_

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya kalut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya bergantian dari arah datangnya musuh lalu ke Samuel yang sama paniknya dengan dirinya.

Tarikan nafas Samuel tersendat ketika matanya menangkap salah satu anak buah tersebut di ujung alun-alun. Lalu kemudian diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Mereka bergerak cepat dengan satu tangan tersembunyi dibalik jas mereka–jelas bersiap dengan senapan mereka.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck what should we do, Wink?!"_

Samuel benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir rasional. Seolah apa yang selama ini ia pelajari dari umur 5 tahun dan segala pengalamannya di lapangan terkunci di suatu tempat di sudut pikirannya dan ia tidak bisa menemukan kuncinya.

Hingga tiba-tiba...

" _Deer, just follow my lead and don't question anything."_

Dalam sekejap, wajah Jihoon sudah berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajah Samuel. Nafas Jihoon yang memburu menggelitik bibir Samuel. Di tengah kebingungannya, Samuel dapat merasakan tangan Jihoon mencengkeram leher belakang Samuel dengan kasar–bertujuan untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka. Mungkin Samuel akan memberontak dan marah kepada Jihoon sekarang karena lehernya terasa sangat sakit diperlakukan seperti itu. Karena langkah Jihoon selanjutnya membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

 _They kissed._

Bibir mereka saling bertemu. Atau lebih tepatnya Jihoon _memaksa_ bibir mereka untuk saling menyapa karena Samuel sampai mati dan hidup lagi pun tidak akan mau mencium musuh abadinya itu.

 _Fuck._

 _What the fucking fuck is happening right now?!_

 _Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!_

Samuel benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan kata-kata umpatan tersebut dari pikirannya karena–

 _FOR FUCK'S SAKE I FUCKING KISS PARK FUCKING JIHOON WHAT THE FUCK?!_

Setelah beberapa saat sepertinya Samuel sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Meskipun jantungnya tetap berdegup kencang seperti habis lari lintas alam ( _Secara teknis aku memang habis berlari sejauh 5 kilometer dari restoran kesini, jadi ini tidak ada hubungannya karena aku berciuman dengan Wink!_ rupanya Samuel sedang memiliki konflik batin).

Dirasakannya Jihoon yang memiringkan kepalanya hingga wajah keduanya tidak terlihat dari sudut pandang musuh. Kemudian ia memagut bibir bawah Samuel untuk memberi efek yang meyakinkan.

Ketika ia menyadari Jihoon mengambil alih jalannya ciuman, Samuel yang memang tidak terima didominasi pun segera membalikkan keadaan.

Kedua tangan Samuel yang sedari tadi terkulai di samping tubuhnya bergerak menuju pinggang ramping Jihoon dan membawanya mendekat hingga tubuh mereka berdua saling menempel. Jihoon yang terkejut dengan sikap Samuel refleks membuka sedikit mulutnya dan Samuel pun segera memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut. Terdapat keraguan sejenak bagi Samuel untuk melakukan _french kiss_ dengan Jihoon tapi ketika ia melihat musuh mereka semakin dekat dari ujung matanya, ia segera melesakkan lidahnya dan beradu dengan lidah Jihoon.

Jantung Samuel rasanya tidak pernah berpacu sekencang ini sepanjang hidupnya. Alasannya sebagian besar yaitu karena segerombolan anak buah koruptor itu sedang benar-benar tepat di belakang mereka dan satu lagi...

 _Lupakan. Samuel, ingat dia musuhmu. M-U-S-U-H._

Jihoon yang pertama kali melepas pagutan bibir mereka karena pandangannya langsung mengarah ke tempat para gerombolan itu. Rupanya mereka memutuskan untuk pindah dari alun-alun dan sudah jauh meninggalkan Samuel dan Jihoon. Kini mereka berdua hanya berdiri disana sambil berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Samuel sudah hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya (dan marah-marah) tapi Jihoon terlebih dahulu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku mendapat ide itu dari Daniel hyung. Dia sering melakukannya dengan Seongwoo hyung setiap posisi mereka sudah terjepit. Dan ia bilang trik itu selalu bekerja dengan baik."

Samuel pikir itu adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar. "Aku berani bertaruh Daniel hyung sengaja melakukan itu dengan Seongwoo hyung. Mereka berdua itu agen terbaik di Departemen Narkotika."

"Yah terlepas dari intensi terselubung Daniel hyung tapi cara tadi terbukti ampuh kan?"

Memilih untuk tidak menjawab Jihoon, Samuel melangkah pergi dari tempatnya dan menuju ke lorong yang sudah tidak diblokir karnaval.

Jihoon berlari kecil menyusul Samuel.

"Kau tahu kau harus bersikap profesional _, Deer."_

 _"I_ am _being professional."_

 _"_ Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menatap mataku?"

Tubuh Jihoon yang lebih kecil menabrak punggung tegap Samuel ketika lelaki 'rusa' itu berhenti tiba-tiba.

Samuel berputar dan berdiri berhadapan dengan lelaki yang sekarang sibuk mengusap hidungnya yang sakit. Ia menunduk sedikit dan meyejajarkan pandangan matanya hingga tepat menatap pada manik Jihoon.

" _I'm just doing my job. I'm being professional, Wink."_ lalu ia langsung melesat meninggalkan Jihoon yang terpaku. _  
_

Sejujurnya di telinga Samuel, pernyataan tersebut lebih seperti ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Bukan ditujukan untuk Jihoon. Karena Samuel memang bersikap profesional kan? Ia terkejut ketika Jihoon tiba-tiba menciumnya tapi bukankah itu normal? Lagipula bibir Jihoon lembut dan ciuman tadi juga tidak buruk.

Samuel segera menampar wajahnya sendiri begitu menyadari suara batinnya.

 _Okay, Samuel. Sesampainya di hotel kau harus segera menggosok gigimu 5 kali dan setelah itu langsung tidur. Ingat ya Samuel, jangan memikirkan apapun yang sedang ada di pikiranmu dan langsung tidur._

 _Baiklah ide bagus. Langsung tidur._

.

.

.

Malam itu Samuel terjaga sampai pagi.

* * *

 **Note:**

Honestly, i really enjoy writing this chapter, along with hogwarts au and age gap au. This chapter is probably the most fun to write.

Dan kayaknya aku akan pensiun nulis samhoon. Ya nggak tau lagi sih kalo tiba-tiba keluar hasrat buat nulis mereka lagi :')

Btw ada yang ngeship jaehwanxsewoon? Atau jaehwanxminhyun? Hehehe

So let me know what you think and review please? :)


	7. SPY AU (part 2)

**_Spy AU II_**

.

 ** _Warning:_**

 ** _(still) Excessive use of swear words_**

* * *

Amsterdam hari itu sedang cerah-cerahnya, langit biru dengan awan yang menggantung disana-sini. Tadi pagi sempat ada hujan singkat, jadi udaranya terasa agak lembab. Untung Guanlin sudah mengingatkannya kalau cuaca Amsterdam di bulan April itu suka seenaknya sendiri.

 **(** " _Kau ditugaskan ke Amsterdam? Aku ingat kalau orang Belanda bilang begini, '_ April doet wat hij wil' _."_

 _"Huh, aku tak tahu kau pernah ditugaskan ke_ _Belanda._ And what the fuck does it mean anyway _?"_

 _"_ Ck, will it kill you if you don't swear for just one damn day? _"_

 _"_ Just tell me the meaning, Crown."

"Well, _singkatnya cuaca disana pada bulan April itu tidak menentu._ "

 _Lalu Guanlin nyengir._

"Good luck with that, and good luck with Wink." **)**

Ingatan itu membuat Samuel merutuk Guanlin dalam hati. Mau ada wujudnya atau tidak, Guanlin selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal. Apalagi ditambah dengan cengiran khas yang sampai memperlihatkan gusinya itu. Hah.

Ngomong-ngomong, ucapan Guanlin tadi membuat Samuel teringat sesuatu.

 _Wink._

 _Partner-_ nya dalam misi kali ini. Park Jihoon.

Rasanya seperti sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak malam 'bersejarah' itu. Namun kenyataannya kejadian tersebut baru saja berumur 12 jam dihitung dari detik bibir mereka saling bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Ugh. Memikirkannya saja membuat bibir Samuel terasa geli. Seolah jejak bibir Jihoon masih berada disana, enggan untuk pergi meskipun sudah seberapa keras Samuel menyikat bibirnya tadi malam.

Iya, Samuel memang ekstra. Tidak hanya dalam mulutnya saja yang disikat 5 kali, bibirnya pun juga. Sekarang bibir Samuel jadi agak terluka karena terlalu lama disikat.

Di balkon hotel yang megah, Samuel bersandar dan menatap langit. Sesekali matanya memicing ketika sinar matahari menyorot kearahnya ketika tak ada awan yang menutupi. Ia menghela napas kasar. Memandangi awan-awan yang berarak malas agaknya membuat Samuel menjadi ikut-ikutan merasa malas dan mengantuk.

Tadi malam dia baru bisa tidur jam 4 pagi. Ternyata sugesti Samuel untuk tidak memikirkan apapun terkait kata kunci ' _Wink'_ dan 'cium' gagal total karena kedua hal itulah yang memenuhi pikirannya semalam. Dengan berat hati Samuel mengaku kalah karena sekarang pun Samuel merasakan ada yang bergejolak di perutnya begitu nama _Wink_ muncul di benaknya. Kalau begini terus Samuel yakin lama-lama dia akan muntah.

Sayup-sayup terdengar alunan musik piringan hitam dari kamarnya. Kantuk semakin menguasai Samuel. Rasanya ia ingin langsung terjun ke kasurnya saja.

Namun sebelum ia bisa memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring sebentar, suara familiar dari _in-ear_ -nya langsung menyadarkannya.

 _"Are you seriously going to sleep in the middle of your mission, Deer?"_

Ck. Samuel membenarkan letak alat dengar di dalam telinganya. Suara Guanlin terdengar lebih keras dari yang ia inginkan dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau mempunyai bakat cenayang, Crown. _Are there cameras installed here? How did you know?_ "

Balasan berupa gelak tawa Guanlin terdengar jelas di seberang.

"Deer, kita sudah berteman sejak pertama kali kita menyentuh pistol. Jadi, anggap saja kita ini seperti kembar dan memiliki semacam telepati. _And_ _no, there are no cameras there. Boss said to give you and Wink some 'privacy'."_

Saat ini Samuel yakin Guanlin pasti tengah mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, kemudian terdengar tawa mirip lumba-lumba milik Guanlin.

Samuel mengerang dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur. Dia tahu benar kemana arah pembicaraan ini tapi dia tetap saja bertanya.

" _What the fuck does it mean? And why would he say that?"_

Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ada apa sih dengan orang-orang agensinya?

 _"Why don't you find out by yourself?"_ tanya Guanlin, jelas terdengar sedang menikmati mengerjai Samuel seperti ini. Pasti ia juga tengah menyeringai licik sekarang.

" _You little fucke-"_

" _Deer? Who are you talking to?"_

Suara decit pintu membuyarkan obrolan mereka dan membuat Samuel menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Ternyata itu Jihoon.

" _It's Crown."_ jawab Samuel singkat. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Jihoon. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia sudah mematikan _in-ear-_ nya agar tak perlu mendengar Guanlin yang mengoceh terus. "Jadi bagaimana tadi? Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Balasan yang didapat Samuel hanyalah helaan napas panjang. Lelaki yang baru datang itu melepas jaket anti peluru yang dikenakannya dengan lunglai. Samuel merasa sedikit simpatik padanya karena siang ini memang cukup terik, tapi Jihoon harus tetap memakai jaket itu agar tidak beresiko. Jihoon menyeret kursi hingga mendekati tempat Samuel dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Posturnya yang mungil semakin terlihat kecil karena bahunya turun, terlihat sangat lelah.

"Aku hampir ketahuan tadi." Ucap Jihoon lirih.

Samuel membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

" _W-what? How?!"_

Lagi-lagi Jihoon hanya mengeluarkan helaan napas. Antara ia berusaha untuk menormalkan ritme napasnya yang sedikit tersenggal atau ia memang sedang kesal hingga enggan berucap.

Samuel baru menyadari keadaan Jihoon yang bermandikan peluh ketika keringat Jihoon menetes jatuh ke karpet. Dapat dipastikan hasil dari kombinasi cuaca terik dan memakai jaket, serta tambahan adrenalin yang habis terpacu. Ia beranjak meninggalkan Jihoon ke ruangan lain. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah kembali dengan handuk, kaos, dan sebotol air mineral.

"Keringkan badanmu." Titah Samuel melemparkan handuk ke muka Jihoon. Tanpa protes tangan Jihoon bergerak meraih handuk dengan ogah-ogahan.

Gerakan Jihoon yang lamban dan tak bertenaga membuat Samuel gemas dan membuatnya merebut handuk itu dari tangan Jihoon. Digosokkannya kasar handuk itu pada rambut, wajah, dan leher Jihoon. Sebenarnya Samuel cukup heran karena Jihoon tetap diam saja tanpa protes diperlakukan seperti ini. Namun tidak lama ia menangkap bahwa ada yang tidak beres karena sikap Jihoon yang tidak biasa ini.

Setelah dirasa Jihoon cukup kering, Samuel mengangkat kedua tangan Jihoon keatas dan segera melucuti baju Jihoon yang basah. Dibalutnya tubuh Jihoon dengan handuk itu dan menyekanya cepat. Lalu dengan kecepatan yang sama ia memakaikan kaos bersih ke badan Jihoon.

Samuel menempelkan mulut botol air mineral ke bibir Jihoon, mengisyaratkan Jihoon untuk minum dulu sebelum menceritakan semuanya. Sepertinya ada yang benar-benar salah karena Jihoon menjadi sangat jinak dan mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Samuel tanpa syarat.

Lima tegukan air kemudian, Jihoon menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengannya selama 60 menit yang lalu.

* * *

Hasrat untuk tertawa sudah menggantung diujung lidah Samuel. Situasi ini dirasa terlalu lucu baginya. Ia tidak percaya semesta tega melakukan ini pada bocah polos (" _WTF_?" -Guanlin) sepertinya hanya dalam kurun waktu tiga hari.

Di balik selimut putih motel murah, ia menahan napasnya. Sesekali ia menarik napas lewat hidung ketika persediaan oksigennya menipis. Pikirannya secara otomatis melakukan hitung mundur dimulai dari lima. Samuel bukan seorang yang religius tapi sekarang ia berdoa habis-habisan agar apapun yang terjadi lima detik kemudian, entah bagaimanapun caranya ia bisa keluar dari motel ini hidup-hidup.

Kualitas motel yang mereka sewa ini memang sebanding dengan harganya. Dinding tipis yang sama sekali tidak ada peredamnya membuat suara apapun dari kamar tetangga merambat ke telinga mereka. Alhasil sedari tadi Samuel dan Jihoon kerap mendengar suara-suara tak senonoh yang membuat mereka memerah. Dan juga, suara hentak langkah yang beriringan berlari di sepanjang lorong motel.

 _Drap drap drap drap drap_

 _This is it._

 _Three..._

 _Two..._

 _One..._

 _BRAK_

 _Nice._ Bahkan disaat seperti ini Samuel masih sempat memuji keakuratannya dalam mengkalkulasi pergerakan musuh. Paling tidak ia berhasil mengulur waktu karena lawan mereka salah masuk ke kamar sebelah.

Lima, sepuluh, lima belas. Lima belas personel dikerahkan untuk mengepung Samuel dan Jihoon malam ini. Mereka sudah tahu lebih dulu–tentu saja–dan segera mengecoh dengan meninggalkan hotel mereka sejak pagi tadi, lantas bergerak untuk bersembunyi di sebuah motel murah di pinggir kota malam ini. Namun ternyata mereka sedikit meremehkan lawan mereka kali ini karena nyatanya jejak mereka masih bisa terlacak. Kelemahan terbesar Samuel dan Jihoon memang– _underestimating their opponent_. Pulang nanti Bos pasti mengomeli mereka.

 _'Kalau' mereka bisa pulang._

Samuel langsung merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba memikirkan hal itu.

" _Hey stop hitting your head, fool."_ bisik Jihoon dibawahnya. Tangannya bergerak menahan tangan Samuel yang memang sedang memukul kepalanya berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan pikiran pesimisnya.

Tunggu– _dibawahnya_?

Ya, ini persoalan yang Samuel ratapi dari tadi. Tentang bagaimana semesta pasti sedang menonton kemalangannya dengan semangkok besar _butter_ _popcorn_ dan soda ditangannya. Bak menonton film _action_ keluaran terbaru dengan Kim Samuel dan Park Jihoon sebagai pemeran utamanya.

Lagi-lagi ini ide Jihoon.

 **(** " _Ini ide_ _dari Daniel hyung!"_

 _"_ Why did you bother to take his 'idea' anyway? _Satu agensi dan nenek mereka juga tahu kalau semua ide tersebut hanya akal bulus Daniel hyung agar bisa bercumbu dengan Seongwoo hyung!"_

 _"_ But it works _everytime! Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena berkat ide ini kita bisa lepas dari maut!"_

"Well, yeah– But I'm not doing it for the second time!"

"Quit whining, Deer. Now get on top of me. Believe me, many people are more than willing to be on your position right now." ** _)_**

Dan sekarang, Jihoon tengah berbaring di atas kasur dengan Samuel yang berada diatasnya. Kedua kaki Samuel memerangkap tubuh mungilnya dan satu tangan berada di samping kepalanya. Sedangkan tangan Samuel yang lain berada di balik baju Jihoon, melayang hanya sepersekian senti dari kulit halus Jihoon, menggenggam pistol miliknya yang tersembunyi di balik punggung Jihoon. Hampir sama dengan Samuel, kedua tangan Jihoon juga bersembunyi di balik jaket Samuel dan menggenggam masing-masing pistol ditangannya.

Sepertinya lawan mereka sudah selesai membongkar isi kamar sebelah dan bergegas menuju kamar mereka. Hitungan mundur Samuel sekarang dimulai dari angka sepuluh. Sepuluh detik yang entah mengapa terasa terlalu cepat tapi juga terlalu lama bagi Samuel. Berbagi nafas dalam ruang sempit di bawah selimut membuatnya menjadi sedikit gelisah.

" _Wink."_ bisik Samuel.

" _Yeah?"_

Untuk beberapa saat Samuel tidak menjawab. Sepertinya ia sibuk menghitung mundur waktu lawan mereka hingga pintu kamar ini didobrak. Gaduh dari derap langkah terdengar semakin mendekat.

Lima detik lagi.

Samuel menatap Jihoon lekat. Binar di matanya sulit diartikan. Waktu tinggal sedikit baru Samuel mendekatkan wajahnya untuk berbisik di bibir Jihoon.

" _I fucking hate you."_

 _BRAK!_

Bersamaan dengan bunyi papan pintu yang terhempas ke dinding, bibir Samuel bertemu dengan milik Jihoon untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sensasinya persis seperti malam itu. Jantung yang berdebar terlewat kencang (pada titik ini Samuel takut tiba-tiba ia terkena serangan jantung dini), perut yang rasanya seperti ada kembang api di dalamnya, peluh yang mulai membasahi keningnya...

Genggaman tangannya pada pistol mulai terasa licin akibat keringat. Samuel benar-benar takut kalau tangannya tidak sengaja meleset lalu malah menarik pelatuk dan menembak Jihoon.

 _Fucking hell,_ Samuel benar-benar harus mengikuti pelatihan mental untuk menyingkirkan pikiran macam-macam di situasi kritis seperti ini.

 _Slap!_

Selimut putih yang melindungi mereka berdua disingkap.

Samuel yakin sekarang jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk selamanya. Jemari Jihoon refleks menekan kuat pada punggungnya dan tidak sengaja menggores kulitnya.

Semesta yang sedang menontonnya sekarang pasti berjengit penuh antisipasi di tempat duduknya.

" _Ugh, we got the wrong room again."_

Lalu para personel tersebut meninggalkan kamar.

Bibir mereka tetap menempel, menunggu sampai personel terakhir beranjak keluar dari kamar. Ketika suasana dirasa sudah aman dan suara yang menggema di lorong hanyalah desah dan teriakan dari kamar-kamar di sekitarnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, mereka mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Samuel menjatuhkan dirinya dan menindih tubuh Jihoon, terlalu lelah untuk memindahkan tubuhnya. Heran juga, anggota badannya yang bekerja hanya bibirnya, tapi rasanya seperti habis bergulat dengan 10 orang. Nafasnya memburu, menggelitik ceruk leher Jihoon yang menggeliat tak nyaman. Namun Jihoon membiarkan Samuel seperti ini. Terlalu lelah untuk berargumen.

"Apa-apaan tadi." gumam Samuel. Karena jarak, bibirnya jadi menyapu pelan kulit sensitif leher Jihoon ketika bicara. Dia merasakan Jihoon tersentak pelan, tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku heran. Terkadang mereka pintar, tapi juga bodoh. Bagaimana bisa mereka langsung berlalu meninggalkan kita tanpa sekedar mengecek dahulu?"

"Hm, kurasa mereka _homophobe._ Tidak tahan melihat dua lelaki sedang _make-out."_

Hening menyelimuti beberapa saat.

Hingga kemudian tanpa ada alasan, Samuel mulai tertawa dan diikuti oleh Jihoon.

" _Oh my God I can't believe we were actually doing this!"_ ujar Samuel disela-sela tawanya.

 _"I think I have to thank Daniel hyung at least a hundred times for saving our ass twice."_

 _"No. Don't feed his ego._ Daniel hyung akan menggunakan ini sebagai alasan untuk dapat mencium Seongwoo hyung lebih banyak lagi."

" _Shit, you're right._ Jangan sampai tiba-tiba Bos jadi memasukkan ini ke daftar ' _Things You Should Do When You're Fucked Up'."_

 _"_ Hm, aku rasa ini cukup untuk masuk ke daftar ' _Improvisation_ 101'."

"Haha, _fuck."_

Ini pertama kalinya Samuel dan Jihoon dapat saling melempar lelucon seperti ini. Rasanya menyenangkan. Setelah sekian lama interaksi yang mereka lakukan hanyalah sebatas profesionalitas (itupun dengan tangan yang siap mencekik leher masing-masing), dapat bersenda gurau dengan Jihoon tentu mengejutkan Samuel. Positifnya, itu merupakan kejutan yang menyenangkan. Dan Samuel tidak keberatan untuk mendapat kejutan seperti ini lebih banyak lagi.

" _We should sleep."_ putus Jihoon kemudian. Ia melucuti senjata yang masih tersimpan di badannya dan badan Samuel.

" _Yeah."_ bisik Samuel setelah menguap.

Malam itu mereka berdua tidur dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi. Dengan Samuel yang bernafas pelan di ceruk leher Jihoon dan tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di Amsterdam, Samuel tertidur nyenyak.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian misi selesai. Misi yang tentu saja berakhir sukses dengan penangkapan anggota dewan legislatif yang terbukti korupsi. Begitu mendarat di Korea, Woojin dan Guanlin sudah _stand-by_ menjemput mereka di bandara bersamaan dengan polisi untuk mengamankan para tersangka yang dipulangkan bersama mereka.

Jihoon berlari memeluk Woojin, sedangkan Samuel ogah-ogahan menyambut rentangan tangan dan senyuman lebar Guanlin.

" _How was the honeymoon?"_ goda Guanlin nyengir lebar sambil menepuk punggung Samuel. " _Four weeks from now I'm expecting a positive in the test pack."_

 _"Fuck you."_ geram Samuel dan dibalas dengan tawa Guanlin. Kalau bukan di tempat umum, Guanlin sudah mengaduh kesakitan di tangannya sekarang.

Selama perjalanan kembali ke kantor agensi dipenuhi dengan ledekan dari Guanlin. Lalu Woojin jadi terpancing untuk ikut menggoda Samuel dan Jihoon habis-habisan. Para objek bulan-bulanan hanya terdiam pasrah, terlalu malas untuk menanggapi.

Setelah presentasi mengenai penangkapan dan informasi yang mereka dapatkan selama misi, Bos hanya mengangguk singkat–menyiratkan pengakuan atas kerja baik mereka. Mereka kira itu sudah cukup. Bos memang tidak pernah memuji secara langsung. Kemudian, Bos mengusir mereka keluar setelah memberikan mereka janji liburan gratis. Langkah mereka terhenti di ambang pintu ketika Bos tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang keramat.

"Mulai dari sekarang kalian _partner_ tetap."

Kemudian Bos melanjutkan menghisap cerutunya seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

* * *

Maju cepat berbulan-bulan kemudian.

Misi yang telah diselesaikan Samuel dan Jihoon berdua sebagai _partner_ yang terhitung sampai saat ini yaitu sebelas. Terkadang Samuel merasa heran, rasanya setiap satu masalah selesai, dua atau tiga bedebah memutuskan untuk berulah dan berteriak ' _SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS!'_ di hadapan muka Samuel. Terpikir olehnya untuk rotasi ke Departemen Pembunuhan karena paling tidak jumlah kasusnya lebih rendah daripada korupsi, tapi begitu melihat laporan forensik milik Youngmin langsung ia urungkan niatnya.

Dari sebelas misi tersebut, entah sudah berapa kali Samuel dan Jihoon ber'improvisasi'. Samuel enggan untuk menyebut kata 'cium' dan segala yang berkaitan dengan itu dalam berbagai bahasa. Jadi suatu hari mereka sepakat untuk menyebutnya 'improvisasi' saja.

Ia benci untuk mengakui ini, tapi sepertinya ia mulai memahami kenapa Daniel ketagihan melakukan 'improvisasi'.

Hangat tubuh Jihoon dibawah telapak tangan Samuel merambat hingga ke sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya yakin bahwa pipi Jihoon pasti bersemu hangat sekarang. Kecupan demi kecupan ia berikan ke bibir merah Jihoon sebelum kemudian berubah menjadi gigitan kecil. Jihoon tidak bilang tapi Samuel tahu ia suka itu. Suara desahan tertahan lepas dari mulut Jihoon, menjadi pemicu Samuel untuk memagut dan melumat bibir Jihoon seperti sebuah adiksi.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Bibir dan pipi Jihoon terlihat semakin merah seperti warna syal-nya sekarang. Kalau ia ditanya penyebabnya ia akan menjawab itu efek dari dinginnya Desember. Tangan Samuel terangkat untuk mengusap lembut pipi Jihoon.

"Yang tadi itu, bukan improvisasi kan?" bisik Samuel. Nadanya sedikit takut, hampir seperti tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Atau mungkin, ia takut bahwa dia telah salah mengartikan semua ini. Bahwa hanya dia yang selama ini merasakan ada yang berubah tiap kali ia memandang Jihoon. Dulu ia tidak peduli apakah Jihoon selamat atau mati dalam misinya. Sekarang, dia lah yang selalu menjemput Jihoon pulang dari misi tunggalnya–untuk memastikan dia benar-benar selamat (dan juga ia tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengannya).

Jihoon terdiam sejenak. Hanya menatap Samuel dengan pandangan paling lembut yang pernah Samuel saksikan.

"Bukan." jawab Jihoon pelan, kemudian senyum terkembang di wajahnya. " _That was our first real kiss."_

Samuel tertegun, berusaha mencerna omongan Jihoon. Matanya berusaha mencari kebohongan di binar milik Jihoon. Namun melihat senyum Jihoon yang tak kunjung pudar–malahan berubah menjadi seperti meledek ekspresinya yang pasti terlihat bodoh sekarang–membuat Samuel langsung tersadar.

 _Oh. My. God._

Sekarang Samuel melonjak-lonjak senang sambil memeluk Jihoon. Masa bodoh Jihoon yang merasa pusing karena tubuh kecilnya tersentak-sentak. Kalaupun Jihoon akan membalas perbuatannya nanti, pasti tidak akan sampai membuat Samuel mati karena Samuel sekarang, ehm, pacarnya. Iya, kan?

" _Fuck. So, w_ _e are boyfriends now?"_ tanya Samuel girang.

Jihoon hanya tergelak dan mengangguk. " _That sounds kinda gross, but, yeah. We are boyfriends."_

Samuel merengkuh Jihoon kembali ke pelukannya dan kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sebelum bibir mereka saling bertemu, Jihoon menahan kepala Samuel.

" _So, are we gonna stop calling it 'improvisation'?"_

" _No_ , _"_ kekeh Samuel, mendekatkan bibirnya. " _L_ _et's keep it that way."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

 **Note:**

Finally! Selesai juga setelah tertunda cukup lama huhu. Kuliah memang bikin orang kayak gak punya kehidupan T_T

Sorry if this is under your expectation and I left out a lot of the mission details;; I don't have any idea left.

* * *

 **And with this, I conclude the Alternate Universe series** – **has been finished.**

 **Thank you so much for all the readers dan semua yang review dan favorite! It's been fun writing this! :)**

 **~Oxeye**


End file.
